


Interlude

by lida_sen



Series: Alliance [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consequences, Gen, The Mikaelson family left, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lida_sen/pseuds/lida_sen
Summary: Meanwhile in Mystic Falls





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfiction.

Damon and Stefan are in the old witches’ house with Abby and Bonnie, and Damon feeds Abby his blood. Just as he grabs her head to snap her neck, there is a huge blast outside that knocks everyone to the walls and they lose consciousness.  


There is eerie silence when they regain consciousness, and the four of them venture out to check on the Originals. The clearing is empty, with the abandoned pentacle and torches, and small piles of ash on the ground. Esther and all the Original vampires disappeared.  


The ringing of Damon’s phone breaks the silence, and the caller is Elena.  


“Are you okay? I tried to reach you for ages!” starts Elena “Rebekah got a call and she left me here in the tunnel without a word.”  


“I’m going for you” answers Damon and turns to the others. “What the hell happened?”  


When they visit the Mikaelson mansion two days later, it’s empty. Even the hybrids are gone.  


* * *

  
After the mysterious disappearance of the Mikaelson family, the emerging of Alaric's evil, vampire hunter alter ego is another cause of bafflement.  


Alaric wakes up one morning in chains in the Salvatore Boarding House, and he is terrified when he learns that he almost killed Elena, and during strangling her he called her vampire sympathizer. Abby and Bonnie help Alaric to get rid of his other personality, and he doesn’t move out of the underground cell until everything is over.  


* * *

  
Almost a whole year passes without supernatural disaster. It’s no surprise that college changes it.  


The college is a new experience for the Mystic Falls gang, but at least Bonnie, Caroline and Elena are roommates, just as they planned.  


Both Bonnie and Elena are approached by someone from the past, Bonnie by Professor Shane, who teaches Occult studies and worked with Sheila Bennett. He offers private lessons to Bonnie as he admittedly learned a lot from Sheila.  


Dr. Wesley Maxfield reaches out to Elena a few weeks after the term started and offers her a place in Augustine society as a successor of her father.  


When Elena tells happily about the invitation to Damon, he pales.  


The following talk is very emotional – too emotional, according to Damon –, and after confessions and tears Elena is asked to spy on the secret group.  


(Of course, Damon keeps his silence about the almost complete eradication of the Whitmore family by his hands.)  


* * *

  
Elena meets Enzo and Aaron Whitmore on the same day in January. They are granted permission to see the operation of the rumored Augustine vampire, and Enzo sings while he is cut open.  


Later Aaron secretly confides in Elena that he wants to stop this insanity and asks for her help.  


Aaron doesn’t know it, but he ensures the survival of his family with this decision.  


The Augustine society’s day are numbered, and Enzo tastes freedom after decades of imprisonment and experiments.  


* * *

  
With the society out of the picture, Elena and Caroline – who helped from far away – starts to notice that Bonnie behaves oddly after the private lessons, like she is on magical high.  


In the end Bonnie admits that she practices Expression, and they need to contact Abby and Lucy for an explanation. It seems Professor Shane was not completely honest with Bonnie. Abby asks for help from her friend, Aja and her coven.  


By the time Bonnie is cleaned from the taint of Expression, Damon killed the Professor.  


“He was influencing Bon bon to practice dark magic, who knows what his plans were? It’s better to be safe than sorry. Didn’t you learn anything from the last years?”  


(Silas stays in his tomb undisturbed for another millennia, his connection to the outside world lost.)


End file.
